I am the Goddess of Chaos
by Aura Berry
Summary: Insanity, destruction and strife. And all that before breakfast. Eris is one of the rare people that loves her job. Just don't get on her bad side. Though she doesn't really have a good side. So try to steer clear of her altogether.


I am the Goddess of Chaos

I am the Goddess of Chaos

I am the Goddess of Chaos. You know me. You've seen my work. You've most likely felt my power at some point in your life. I am the causer of wars, destroyer of lives, bringer of jealousy and strife. I cause anger, panic and death with every step that I take. Dare to anger me, and you will feel my wrath with every inch of your being. Honour me, and I may decide to favour you, reward you. Or I may not. What can I say? Would you expect any less from me?

Some call me a sister to the war God Ares, for he is as bloody and murderous as they come. While he is one of my favoured companions, he is not my brother. I am not a child of Zeus and Hera, I am far older than that.

In the beginning, there was nothing but chaos, beautiful confusion swirling around in the darkness. Eventually, out of the darkness, came Gaia, the eldest, and so on and so forth. I was not that darkness, but when the chaos shrunk, giving way to the deities, what was left was concentrated into a being and was born again amid the wars between the Titans and the Olympians. That of course, was me.

After that I simply did what came naturally to me: plaguing mortals and immortals alike with my power.

An example, if you will.

As much as Aphrodite likes to prettily take the blame of the Trojan war, she was merely a pawn like the others. Ares came to me one day while I was causing a swarm of wasps to attack a passing traveler who had inadvertently kicked a stone in my direction. He watched for a time, chuckling at the man's cries of frustration and pain. Eventually he spoke, telling me of his desire to cause a great war among the mortals, for they were beginning to lose their fear of him. And from that, the Olympians were starting to disrespect him in small ways. I could see he was quivering with rage, though he tried to hide it. I dispersed the wasps and turned the traveler into a snake, so we could speak without distraction.

So we came up with a plan, but Ares, in his fury was barely any help. After a time I told him to leave me so I could think. He complied, only because I am one of the few immortals he regards as an equal. That, and he knows what I can do if he opposes me.

It didn't take long, plans such as these ran through my mind constantly. Other deities do not claim responsibility for their actions, they say they simply do what they were created for. They can't help what they are. While that may be true, what is the point of existing if you do not enjoy what you do? I take great pleasure in the anger and fear I cause. I drink it like a fine wine.

A few days ahead of schedule, I found out that I was one of the only deities not invited to a wedding between so-called important mortals. All at once I was burning with delicious wrath and purring with satisfaction. I attended the wedding anyways, and brought along a lovely gift, which I threw amid the watching Goddesses.

I watched them bicker and struggle, knowing which of them would come out on top, but waiting to see what she would do to get there. Aphrodite did not disappoint me, and before anyone knew it, the mortals were at war with each other. And little did Ares know, I had not restricted this war to mortals alone.

The Olympians chose their warriors, chose their sides and started warring with each other through the humans. It was subtle, but they did not realize that I had managed to separate them more thoroughly than ever before. After the immensely destructive war, they kept mostly to themselves, meeting only briefly on Mount Olympus, instead of living there constantly as before.

And that was an instant reaction to being denied an invitation. Imagine what I could do when I set my mind to it.

Occasionally I do give my aid without any ulterior motives, though it is not very often. Hera was angry at her husband, an hourly occurrence, in my opinion, yet she was also angry because a mortal couple dared to say they loved each other far more than Zeus and Hera. This combination had her insensible with anger. She demanded that I intervene, though in a far more respectful tone than I would have expected.

I have to say, I quite enjoyed the resulting murder and cannibalism.

Zeus interfered at the end, I suppose the amount of carnage was revolting, even to him.

They made such ugly birds.

I do have a plan in mind that I feel like sharing. Though if you speak of this to anyone, you shall suddenly feel the desire to devour your own feet.

I have been thinking on this plan now for some time, making sure it is perfect before I see it through. Not that I am tired of small arguments, petty fights, but I am in the mood for something far larger. More destructive than the Trojan war, even. It will take quite a lot of time to take effect, but in this case, I will have patience enough to savour every moment.

What I have in mind will change the world as you know it. It will most likely result in the death of the deathless Gods, and a new era for mankind. It might cause my own death as well, but what is fun without a little risk to yourself? I might even reunite the immortals once more, the least I can do after causing the rift in the first place. Though the only place the reunion would happen would be in the Underworld.

I fear nothing, not even the loss of my own immortality. I will see this plan through, even with the chance of my own destruction. It will be ever so entertaining.

I am Chaos after all. Would you expect any less?


End file.
